Charlie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820757 |no = 8541 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 209 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 78 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 92, 95, 98 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Up high in heaven, the divine Emperor Yu watched over those who earned their path into eternal bliss. Out of loneliness and a smidgen of boredom, Emperor Yu decided to draw up a competition among twelve creature families to select a capable friend and assistant to be by his side. They were each bestowed a human appearance and sent to the earthly realm to best present their merits in any method they deem fit. Rat was a clever little thing; crafting useful tools to help the Emperor in his daily tasks would surely be most advantageous to her prospects. And so she found a quaint little laboratory, where an elderly chemist was working with a dizzying array of bottles and liquids. Amused at the girl's curiosity, he took her in as an apprentice, and Rat's appetite for experiments grew by leaps and bounds. When he passed away, Rat took his name, Charlie, in honor of his life's work and legacy. While sifting through his incomplete notes, she noticed that her mentor wrote of a "perfect invention"—could this be the ultimate pinnacle of science? Charlie rolled up her sleeves and decided to test her theories based on his hypothesis and carefully crafted formulae, but her mind was in constant flux. None of her experiments were seen through to completion, and she continued iterating upon dozens of others, distracted by new avenues of thought. As she sat back overwhelmed and exhausted by her cluttered workbench, the early light of dawn passing through all the glass bottles struck her with sudden inspiration... |summon = H-Hello! Sorry it's a mess... Oh! You're stepping on my draft! I thought I'd lost that. |fusion = *sneeze* Oof, didn't expect that... But it worked, I think! Better make something else for dust control... |evolution = N/A |hp_base = 6252 |atk_base = 2220 |def_base = 2220 |rec_base = 2157 |hp_lord = 8931 |atk_lord = 3171 |def_lord = 3171 |rec_lord = 3081 |hp_anima = 9823 |rec_anima = 2843 |atk_breaker = 3409 |def_breaker = 2933 |def_guardian = 3409 |rec_guardian = 2962 |def_oracle = 3052 |rec_oracle = 3438 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Burgeoning Intellect |lsdescription = 120% boost to Def, Rec and max HP of Water types, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water types, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 20% chance to proc an angel idol & fills 5-9 BC fill when hit |bb = Fizzling Combustible |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP for 3 turns & reduces active healing for 2 turns (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 10% chance of resisting 1 KO, 50% chance of healing 20-25% damage taken, fills 5-8 BC when hit & 20% active healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Knockout Concoction |sbbdescription = 27 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, probability of raising allies from KO, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 10% chance of reviving with 25% HP, 20% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice & 125% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Algernon's Special Mix |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 3 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & probability of raising allies from KO |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, fills 50 BC when hit, 80% chance of reviving with 100% HP, heals 100% damage taken & 80% chance of resisting 1 KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Skittish Curiosity |esdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns for all allies, negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for all allies & greatly boosts Water elemental damage |esnote = 100% Water elemental weakness damage |evointo = 820758 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}